The invention relates to a lower steering arm assembly for an attaching device of a tractor.
EP 0 608 750 A1 describes a lower steering arm assembly for a three-point attaching device of a tractor. A forged strut, at one end, has a ball eye to be connected to a pivot pin at the rear of the tractor. The strut has a rectangular cross-section and is stepped. Near its free end, the strut is forged to be U-shaped. A cover is welded to the arms of the U-shaped portion forming a closed chamber. The forged web of the strut has a formed-in pocket. A blocking pawl is pivotably arranged around a pin connection in the pocket. The blocking pawl is spring loaded into the blocking position where it is pivoted out of the chamber. Two further pins are provided at a distance from the pivot pins. One of the pins is guided outwardly through an opening in one of the arms of the U-shaped portion. A knob is on the end of the pin to enable manual manipulation of the pawl. Thus, it is possible to move the blocking pawl, loaded by the spring, into a position which is withdrawn into the pocket. A stop face is provided at the end of the chamber of the forged strut. An insertable end is inserted into the chamber. The end has a substantially rectangular cross-section. A recess extends through the entire side face of its shank. The end has a supporting face for the locking face of the blocking pawl. The supporting face extends substantially transversely to the longitudinal axis of the insertable end. The end face of the insertable end comes to rest against the stop face of the chamber. At its end projecting from the chamber, the insertable end has a ball eye. The ball eye provides a connection with a corresponding attaching pin of the implement. After the blocking pawl has been retracted, the insertable end may at least be partially extracted from the chamber to facilitate the coupling operation. The setting recesses in the shank enable angular adjustment relative to the strut remaining at the tractor in order to facilitate the coupling operation. By reversing the tractor, the insertable end can be driven into the chamber. As this occurs, the blocking pawl, after the end face of the shank of the insertable end has stopped against the stop face of the chamber, drops into the recess in the side face of the shank.
The stop face at the end of the U-shaped recess of the strut must be machined to be able to observe the tolerances required for accurate locking. The stop face is adapted to the distance between the end face of the shank of the insertable end and the blocking face of the recess, and also to the locking face of the blocking pawl. In practice, close tolerances cannot be observed because subsequent machining, when the cover has already been associated with the U-shaped region, is not possible. This design makes it necessary for the entire strut to be forged, which, in turn, means high costs. Furthermore, since the blocking pawl is supported by a journal, a great deal of machining is required. Finally, the actuating knob has to be associated with different parts, depending on whether it is used for the left-hand or right-hand steering arm. In addition, due to the direction of the force acting on the actuating knob, remote actuation, by a cable operated from the tractor seat, is not possible.